1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a tag tape which has an RFID circuit element for storing information, a tag tape roll of the tag tape wound in the form of a roll, and an RFID label produced using this tag tape and tag tape roll.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known RFID (radio frequency identification) systems for contactless (electromagnetic coupling method using a coil, electromagnetic induction method, or electromagnetic wave method) transmitting and receiving of information to/from an RFID tag circuit element for storing information.
For example, JP, A, 2004-333651 is known to disclose a tag label producing apparatus for producing such an RFID label for transmitting and receiving information to/from such an RFID circuit element. In this prior art, a tag tape (ribbon-like tape) on which RFID circuit elements (antenna part, IC chip) are disposed at substantially equal spacing in the tape lengthwise direction is wound in the form of a roll around a supply spool. This tag tape is configured by a laminate structure of a plurality of layers which include, sequentially from the outer side in the radius direction of the supply spool, a bonding adhesive layer (second adhesive layer) for bonding the tag tape to a print-receiving tape layer, a tape base layer (substrate), an affixing adhesive layer for affixing the produced RFID label on an object to be affixed, and a separation material layer that is separated when the RFID label is to be affixed, and the RFID circuit element is provided between the tape base layer and the affixing adhesive layer.
A tag label tape with print is produced by supplying the tag tape of this configuration from around the supply spool, and adhering to the print-receiving tape layer (laminate tape) which has been printed as desired through the bonding adhesive layer. Then, RFID labels with print are continuously produced by writing the RFID tag information to the RFID circuit element which has been provided on the tag label tape with print, and cutting the tag label tape with print to a desired length. When using a RFID label which has been produced in this way, the affixing adhesive layer is exposed by peeling off the separation material layer, and the entire label is affixed to the object to be affixed by the adhesion.
There is concern therefore that wrinkles and separation may occur so that the orderliness of the tape, roll, and label cannot be maintained when winding the tag tape of the prior art in the form of a roll, and when affixing the produced RFID label to an object to be affixed which has a curved or irregular surface.